La téléfision
by kikibenz29
Summary: Petite histoire en 2 parties bonus. Comment réagit Drago quand Hermione revient avec une télévision chez eux ? (Dramione)
1. Partie 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens avec une petite histoire. Elle sera en deux parties, pas plus, je pense.

Et donc cela parle de la télévision comme vous pouvez le voir !

J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! A bientôt.

* * *

 **La téléfision**

.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Drago derrière moi. Il regardait d'un œil curieux le téléviseur.

\- Une télévision ! Mes parents me l'ont donné tout à l'heure car ils en ont acheté une autre, plus grande. J'ai donc récupéré celle-ci.

\- Hin hin, dit-il d'un air sceptique. Mais ça sert à quoi ?

\- Tu sais bien, c'est l'objet pour regarder des films. Harry t'a déjà expliqué le principe il y a quelques mois.

\- Je faisais semblant d'écouter Potter juste pour te faire plaisir Hermione. Cela ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Je me fiche éperdument de ce qu'est une téléfision.

\- Télévision mon chéri, le corrigeai-je. Et arrêtes de mentir, je sais très bien que vous vous êtes rapprochés toi et Harry. Et il m'a raconté que tu t'intéressais aux objets moldus.

\- Non ! dit-il.

\- Ca va, ne fais pas ta tête de cochon. Je ne te compare pas non plus au père de Ron.

\- Encore heureux, dit-il en boudant.

Il s'installa sur le canapé pendant que je me plaçais devant le téléviseur. Je sortis les composants de la boite et commença à lire la notice pour le branchement des fils.

\- C'est pas un peu compliqué tout ça ? me demanda Drago en me voyant sortir les nombreux fils.

\- Mais non quand on a compris c'est simple, regarde. Déjà tu branches ce gros câble au secteur. Heureusement qu'on s'est installé dans une maison dans le quartier mi-sorcier, mi-moldu, sinon on n'aurait jamais eu l'éléctricité et donc la télé n'aurait jamais marché.

\- Oh oui c'est regrettable, comment on aurait pu survivre sans élekcriticé, ironisa-t-il.

\- Electricité Drago, dis-je machinalement. Et je t'ai vu jouer avec l'interrupteur pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes les premiers jours.

Il roula des yeux comme réponse.

\- Et les autres fils ils servent à quoi ? Demanda-t-il surement pour changer de sujet.

\- Alors celui-ci, montrai-je en prenant le fil bleu, c'est pour le relier à la TNT. En gros, c'est pour capter les chaînes de la télévision. Et l'autre, le rouge, on doit le relier au lecteur DVD. Les DVD sont des Cd ronds pour regarder…

\- D'accord j'ai strictement rien compris, dit-il en se levant.

\- Mais Drago tu vas où ?

\- Chez Potter ! dit-il en mettant son manteau.

\- Tu vois que tu t'entends bien avec lui !

Je l'entendis grogner quelque chose mais je ne pus comprendre. Je finis pendant ce temps l'installation de notre nouvelle télé.

...

...

...

J'étais en train de faire à manger quand je sentis des mains enlacer mon ventre. Je reconnus l'odeur de Drago, qui me fit un petit bisou dans la nuque.

\- Tu ne boudes plus ?

\- Mhh, répondit-il en caressant mes hanches. Ca dépend… Tu as vraiment installé cet engin de malheur ?

\- Drago ! Tu n'as même pas encore vu ce que c'était, ne critique pas ! dis-je en me retournant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait chez Harry ?

\- On s'est plaint tous les deux que vous êtes, toi et Ginny, deux Gryffondors horriblement agaçantes. Tout ça bien sûr devant une bonne bière-au-beurre.

\- Passionnant, raillai-je. Tu as faim ?

...

...

...

\- Non Drago, ce soir je vais te montrer comment marche la télé !

\- Mhh… Moi j'avais plutôt un autre programme pour ce soir, dit-il en faisant un sourire au coin tout en me caressant la hanche droite.

\- Non, non, non, tu viens avec moi !

\- Mais Hermione ! se plaigna Drago, frustré. Je n'ai pas envie !

Je lui fis les yeux doux, qui je le savais le faisait à chaque fois craquer.

\- Non là ça ne marchera pas Mia. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir ton truc de moldu !

Je me sentis un peu blessée par ses paroles et fis demi-tour jusqu'au salon.

\- Très bien Malefoy ! Alors amuses-toi bien tout seul.

...

...

...

J'étais tranquillement assise sur le canapé et je regardais un film depuis un long moment déjà. J'avais mis _Titanic_ , et j'étais émue par l'amour des deux personnages principaux envers l'autre.

\- C'est pathétique.

Je tournais la tête et vis Drago appuyé nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il était torse nu et portait un bas de jogging. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, on voyait clairement qu'il sortait de la douche. Je lui souris en voyant qu'il était finalement venu me rejoindre.

\- Je rêve ou tu pleures ?

\- Et alors Dray, cette scène est très romantique !

\- Moi aussi je peux t'emmener sur un bateau comme ça et te tenir comme si tu volais !

\- J'espère pas qu'il se passerait la même chose après.

\- Pourquoi il va se passer quoi ?

\- Viens à côté de moi et tu verras.

Je ne pensai pas qu'il allait accepter mais il vint finalement s'installer à mes côtés. Il regarda dubitativement la télé mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je me rapprochai de lui pour me serrer contre son torse et continua à regarder le film.

Quand la scène où Jack et Rose firent l'amour, Drago se mit à me caresser les cuisses.

-Dray… Continue à regarder le film.

\- Pff, regarde-le, il tremble comme une mauviette après un orgasme.

\- Chut.

Il se mit à de nouveau regarder la télé et je regardai parfois ses expressions devant certains passages.

Je le sentis se tendre lorsque le bateau vint percuter l'iceberg et le sentis sourire lorsque Rose cracha sur son prétendant et le vis en colère lorsque seulement les classes hautes pouvaient partir en laissant sans remords des personnes, surtout des enfants, dans le bateau.

A la fin du film je pleurai tellement que je ne pouvais même pas voir le visage de Drago. Par contre, je sentis ses doigts sur mon visage qui essuyaient mes larmes et il me serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu es trop sensible Hermione. Ce n'est pas réel.

\- C'est une histoire vraie.

\- Oh. Mais comment ils ont réussi à récupérer les appareils photos alors si tout est tombé dans l'eau ?

Je ria à ses paroles.

\- Je vois que tu as demandé à Harry comment les films étaient fabriqués. Et pour répondre à ta question, les acteurs ont reproduit à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ils ont fait couler un bateau et les gens avec pour pouvoir photographier cela ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On dit filmer quand c'est une animation. Et non c'est des montages spéciaux, dis-je en souriant. Allez viens on va se coucher, tu as bien mérité une récompense.

...

...

...

\- N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas aimé regarder la téléfision !

\- Télévision Malefoy, dit Harry. Pourtant vous avez regardé un grand classique filmographique.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a pleuré à la fin, demanda Blaise. C'est vrai hein Hermione ?

\- Non je n'ai pas pleuré ! cria Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas que votre histoire n'est pas intéressante, mais il y a des personnes qui travaillent ici. Allez boire quelque chose au salon et laissez-nous faire à manger, gueula Ginny. Ah et toi ! Prends ton fils, il ne me lâche pas la grappe.

Harry prit James dans ses bras et sortit avec les autres de la cuisine en rigolant. Drago était resté sur le tabouret et semblait encore bouder. J'aidais un peu Ginny en me consacrant à la préparation d'un gâteau au chocolat pendant qu'elle préparait les apéritifs.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai lécher le bol ? demanda Drago.

\- Je me demande parfois quel âge tu as avec tes crises enfantines.

\- Assez pour pouvoir faire ce qu'on a fait hier soir, répondit-il avec des yeux coquins.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Ginny sourire. Drago plongea son index dans la pâte à gâteau que j'étais en train de mélanger et lécha son doigt de façon suggestive.

\- Tu veux dire regarder la télé ? dis-je en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Mia. Et arrêtes de parler de ce maudit truc, déclara-t-il en plongeant une nouvelle fois son doigt dans le bol.

\- Tu es tellement prétentieux et obtus que tu ne veux pas avouer que tu as aimé regarder la télévision avec moi. Et arrête de manger la pâte !

\- J'ai bien aimé parce que tu étais serrée contre moi, me lança-t-il borné.

Je levais les yeux au ciel face à son entêtement.

\- De toute façon, on va la regarder à nouveau ce soir.

\- Hors de question !

\- Si ! Ce soir on garde James et il a l'air impatient de découvrir la télévision. Je veux lui faire plaisir donc on va regarder un film avec lui.

Il se leva de son tabouret en soufflant.

\- Je déteste ton gosse Weaslette, fit-il en passant la porte.

Ginny et moi rigolâmes face à ce mensonge, sachant parfaitement toutes les deux que Drago adorait James.

...

* * *

Voila pour cette première partie, à bientôt !


	2. Partie 2

Je n'ai pas eu de reviews pour l'instant pour la 1ère partie, j'espère que ca vous a quand même plu :)

.

Voici la deuxième partie de cette petite fiction !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

...

* * *

...

\- On y va Dray, allez on y va ! s'exclama James.

J'entendis Drago grogner en retour. James commença à se lever.

\- Hep hep hep, tu finis ton dessert mon ange !

\- Et ap-ès Mione je pou-ai regardé la téné ?

\- Bien sûr mon ange. Drago t'emmènera même t'installer devant, lui souriais-je.

Je me pris un regard noir du blond en retour mais je ne fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué.

Le petit garçon brun de trois ans finit rapidement sa mousse au chocolat en s'en mettant partout sur son visage au passage. Il se leva de table et commença à tirer sur la manche de Drago pour qu'il le suive. Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais céda face à la petite bouille de James.

Je finis de ranger et de laver la table d'un coup de baguette et vint les rejoindre.

\- T'allumes pas la téné Dray ? demanda le garçonnet.

\- Il faut attendre Hermione car c'est la seule qui sait faire marcher _ça_ , lui répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant en s'installant à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder mon ange ? demandai-je. Regarde j'ai retrouvé plusieurs cassettes de mes dessins animés préférés quand j'étais enfant.

\- Je veux tout regarder, s'exclama James un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je rigolai face à son enthousiasme. L'humeur du petit avec celui qui était à côté de lui était affreusement contradictoire.

\- Mais on ne va pas tout regarder aujourd'hui Jamy ! Bon je te propose _Le Roi Lion_ pour ce soir, c'était l'un de mes films préférés ! Lui dis-je en montrant l'image de la cassette.

\- Un ion ?

\- Lion, le corrigeai-je. C'est un animal qui vit dans la Savane, tu vas voir.

J'insérai la cassette et vint m'installer à côté de lui. Je souri tendrement devant le visage joyeux de James quand il découvrit les images du lionceau Simba.

\- Oh ! Il est coincé dedans Mione ?

\- Non Jamy c'est juste une image qui bouge, riais-je.

On regarda le film tous les trois, moi dans les bras de Drago avec un James qui regardait sans ciller le dessin animé en faisant parfois quelques interruptions.

\- Non ! Il est méchant Scar ! Il a tué l'papa à Simba !

Drago caressa les cheveux du petit brun.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Continua le petit.

\- Des hyènes, elles sont très méchantes ! Répondis-je.

Je me mis même à chanter avec lui quand Timon et Pumba chantaient _Hakuna Matata_ , sous la moue narquoise de Drago.

\- Nalaaaa ! Montra-t-il du doigt l'image de la lionne.

Je souris.

\- Ils sont amou-eux ! Comme maman et papa et toi et Dray aussi !

Drago se dérida face à cette phrase et je lui fis un baiser.

\- Oh ils ont eu un bébé ion ! dit-il à la fin du film.

\- Oui ce lionceau s'appelle Kiara ! Je te montrerai la suite un autre jour si tu veux.

\- Oui ! dit le garçonnet en baillant.

Drago le prit dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi je veux voir un ion ! En vrai ! s'exclama James en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Si tu demandes à ton père, il t'emmènera un jour au zoo ! dis-je.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu car il somnolait déjà contre l'épaule de Drago.

...

...

...

\- J'pou-ai regarder encore la téléfi-ion aujour-ui ? dit une petite voix derrière mon dos.

Je me retournai et vis James en pyjama, encore légèrement endormi.

\- Si tu prends un bon petit-déjeuner, oui tu pourras regarder les dessins animés.

Je commençai à installer son bol sur la table puis m'arrêta.

\- Oh et puis zut, viens on va prendre tous les deux notre petit déjeuner devant la télé.

\- Oui !

Et c'est ainsi qu'on s'installa tous les deux devant Bob l'éponge. James était fasciné et me posait beaucoup de questions sur l'escargot et le crabe.

\- Ah bah alors là on touche le fond, une éponge qui parle maintenant, fit clairement Drago derrière nous.

\- Dray ! T'as vu y a des maisons dans l'eau ! J'savais pas, fit James.

\- Ton père sera content d'apprendre que ta marraine t'a appris tant de choses, dit ironiquement Drago.

Je lui tirai la langue comme réponse et il ria.

...

...

...

Nous avions fini de manger quand je finis par convaincre Drago de regarder la télé avec moi. J'avais vu que ce soir, sur une des chaînes, il y avait la comédie musicale du _Roi Soleil_.

Quand j'allumai la télé, c'était la fin des infos. Drago regarda un moment mais finit par faire un commentaire.

\- C'est ça qu'on va regarder ? Ca à l'air barbant !

\- Mais non Dray, c'est encore l'heure des informations ! C'est comme quand tu lis La Gazette du Sorcier, ils annoncent toute l'actualité dans le monde.

\- C'est pas mal comme initiative, reconnut-il. Mais y a beaucoup trop de mauvaises nouvelles.

Le générique de fin des actualités passa et les pubs commencèrent.

\- Mais c'est quoi ça ?

\- Des publicités, répondis-je. C'est pour faire patienter avant les films et les émissions. Il y en a même entre.

\- On ne peut pas les enlever ?

\- Malheureusement non…

On patienta quelques minutes en regardant les diverses pubs _: déodorant, gel douche, pâtes, steak haché et… mycose plantaire_.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ça ! s'exclama-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée face au pied infesté de champignons.

\- Ne fais pas ton choqué, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

\- Non pas à moi, je suis parfait.

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à son narcissisme.

\- Mais comment ils arrivent à parler de ça tellement naturellement ?

\- C'est sûr tu as grandi dans une famille aristocratique, tous les sujets tournant autour de la maladie ou du sexe sont tabous ! Mais dans les autres familles, on parle de ça, que l'on soit moldu ou pas.

\- Vous parlez vraiment de tous les sujets ? Tu as parlé de tes règles à ton père par exemple ?

\- Euh non… Pas à mon père non. Il aurait été trop choqué et serai parti en courant.

Il rigola à ma réponse.

\- Heureusement qu'ils n'en parlent pas à la téléfision !

Hum… En parlant de ça, une pub sur les serviettes _Always_ passa un instant plus tard. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire face à la tête de mon petit ami.

...

...

...

\- Pourquoi ils parlent en chantant, ils ont l'air ridicule !

\- C'est une comédie musicale chéri. Tout se passe avec la musique.

\- Et pourquoi ils sont habillés comme cela ? C'est tellement démodé !

\- Ah bon pourtant cela parle du monde aristocrate, vous ne vous habillez pas comme cela pour les réceptions ? demandai-je avec un sourire narquois.

\- Arêtes de te moquer de moi, tu sais très bien que non. Et je suis loin de porter une perruque hideuse.

\- Si Ron était là, il t'aurait dit qu'il avait toujours cru que tes cheveux étaient des faux cheveux blonds peroxydés…

Drago fit une tête choquée et je souri.

\- Je préfère avoir des cheveux peroxydés qu'une tignasse de poil de carotte !

...

...

...

\- Hermione ! La télé marche plus !

Et oui aussi étonnant que ça puisse l'être, Drago accepta finalement l'objet et se mit fréquemment à la regarder depuis quelques mois. Il adorait nos séances films le soir, où on pouvait se câliner devant et il aimait encore plus regarder la télé avec James – une soirée entre hommes comme il disait. Cela lui arrivait parfois d'inviter Harry et Théo, Ron et Blaise avait pour l'instant catégoriquement refusé de venir regarder « la boite ».

\- Tu as dû encore appuyer sur un mauvais bouton !

\- Mais non Mia, je sais maintenant parfaitement faire marcher cette télé !

Je constatai après plusieurs tentatives que, en effet, elle était cassée et ne voulait plus s'allumer.

\- C'est vrai mes parents l'ont eu pendant longtemps… C'était à prévoir qu'elle allait tôt ou tard nous lâcher, dis-je.

Je fus surprise de le voir légèrement triste.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'irais en acheter une autre, lui dis-je pour le consoler.

\- Alors je vais venir avec toi !

Je le regardai les yeux ronds.

\- Euh Drago mon chéri… Pour aller en acheter une autre, on doit aller dans le monde moldu !

\- Je sais mais je veux voir laquelle tu achètes. Et je veux aussi un écran tout plat comme celle de tes parents. J'en veux une plus grande ! Même plus grande que la leur !

\- Il faut que vous arrêtiez papa et toi de jouer à celui qui pisse le plus loin, c'est complètement ridicule !

Il haussa les épaules et déclara :

\- Bon on va en acheter une ?

\- C'est dimanche Drago, les magasins moldus ne sont pas ouverts.

\- Pff ! Ils servent vraiment à rien ces moldus.

...

...

* * *

Ce n'était pas prévu mais j'ai commencé à faire une petite suite. Il ne sera pas aussi long que ces deux premières parties donc je le considère plutôt comme un **Bonus** ;).


	3. Bonus

Est ce que vous avez aimé la deuxième partie ?

Si oui, voici un petit bonus pour finir cette petite fiction sur la télévision.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Bonus**

.

Drago était calmement installé devant leur nouvelle télé, un écran plat excentriquement grand. Il avait réussi à convaincre Hermione d'acheter cet écran, qui était sans nul doute le plus cher du magasin. Il ne voulait plus d'une « boite ».

Drago avait été blessé à sa dernière intervention, c'est pourquoi le chef des Aurors lui avait formellement interdit de mettre un pied au Ministère, sous peine de se recevoir un sortilège de brulage de cheveux. Et c'est ainsi que le blond s'ennuyait à mourir depuis plus d'une semaine. Au début, il avait regardé tous les DVD qu'Hermione avait. Faute de DVD il s'était donc mis à regarder les programmes des chaînes de la télévision. Il y avait des films intéressants le week-end et le soir mais il s'était rendu compte qu'en semaine, il y avait surtout des émissions intellectuelles ou ringardes la journée.

Il zappait donc nonchalamment sur les boutons de la télécommande tout l'après-midi jusqu'à qu'Hermione revienne de son travail.

Sauf que ce soir, elle lui avait envoyé un patronus pour lui dire qu'elle était de garde car un patient était arrivé salement amoché et que c'était la plus qualifiée pour s'occuper de lui.

C'est ça d'avoir une petite amie douée…

Et donc il était actuellement 23h et Drago serait parti se coucher s'il pouvait dormir sans Hermione. Mais non, c'était psychologique. Il ne _savait_ pas dormir sans la brune à côté de lui. Il était mal sans elle.

Donc il restait là à l'attendre, en regardant cette émission inintéressante.

D'un coup, une masse sauta sur ses genoux le faisant sursauter. Pattenrond. Drago se demandait encore ce qu'Hermione lui trouvait à ce chat. Il était réellement hideux. Poils roux, tête écrasée, fainéant. En plus maintenant cela se voyait clairement qu'il était vieux.

Il poussa le chat et ramassa la télécommande qui était tombée par terre. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait accidentellement changé de chaine et vit que l'écran était noir. Il y avait juste un carré en plein milieu avec la phrase « Accord parental : activé – désactivé ». Il fronça les sourcils. Ça voulait dire quoi ? Drago cliqua sur la touche de droite et vit que le curseur pouvait changer de case : il fallait qu'il fasse un choix entre activé et désactivé.

Il se mit sur désactivé et cliqua sur ok. Ben quoi, il n'était pas père non ? Et puis ça pouvait faire quoi ?

L'écran noir disparut et vit qu'il était arrivé sur la chaîne numéro 169.

Et là il put voir le nom de la chaîne.

 _Libido TV._

Ah.

Ah ben en fait ça a pu – peut-être - changer quelque chose.

...

...

...

Quand Hermione rentra du travail, elle était épuisée et ne pensait qu'à aller se coucher. Elle fut étonnée de voir de la lumière dans le salon. Elle grogna sur le fait que Drago ait pu s'endormir devant la télé.

Mais elle le retrouva parfaitement réveillé, et à le voir avec les yeux brillants, les cheveux en pétards et avec une bosse au niveau de son entrejambe, il était clairement excité. C'est là qu'elle fit attention à l'écran, une chaîne pornographique.

 _On ne peut pas le laisser seul une journée._ Comment, par Merlin, avait il a réussi à débloquer ce genre de chaînes ?

Elle regarda tour à tour pendant un moment Drago et la télé et vit clairement que le rôle de l'actrice porno –une blondasse bien trop proportionnée à son avis- excitait grandement son petit ami.

Elle prit sa baguette et d'un mouvement elle éteignit la télé. Drago se redressa et la vit.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! J'ai pas fait exprès !

Elle sourit face à l'attitude du blond. On dirait un petit garçon pris en faute.

\- Ça t'a plu ?

\- Euh… Non pas du tout, dit-il en avalant sa salive.

Hermione rigola intérieurement face à ce mensonge totalement non crédible. Elle s'approcha et se mit à califourchon contre lui. Elle effleura son entrejambe d'un geste qui aurait pu faire croire qu'il était accidentel. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement.

\- T'es sur ? C'est dommage, j'ai toujours ma blouse de médicommage dans mon sac. Moi aussi j'aurais pu jouer à l'infirmière sexy, dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

...

...

...

* * *

Et voila ! J'espère n'avoir choqué personne !

Alors oui cette chaîne existe réellement et non je ne suis pas abonnée ahah ! J'ai regardé sur wikipédia le nom d'une chaîne pornographique. Et ne cherchez pas, elle ne se situe pas sur la chaîne 169 ;)

Merci de m'avoir lu. C'était pas première "fiction" même si elle est très courte.


End file.
